1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power bank circuit; particularly, it relates to such power bank circuit possessing high-temperature resistant capability.
2. Description of Related Art
A power bank circuit has a charger circuit and a battery circuit. The charger circuit can charge the battery in the battery circuit. The battery circuit has a charging path and a discharging path. Generally, the charger circuit is capable of detecting its temperature. When the detected temperature exceeds a predetermined temperature, the charging current supplied from the charger circuit to the battery is reduced, thus preventing the circuit from being damaged by high temperature.
In the above-mentioned prior art, reducing the charging current will prolong the charging time, which is a drawback. If the charger circuit fails to lower down its temperature, the charging time will be prolonged longer.
In view of the above, to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, the present invention proposes a power bank circuit capable of continuing charging even though the temperature rises up to a predetermined temperature, thereby saving the charging time while still providing protection against high temperature.